


Frozen

by polkachipped



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Violence, hm, how does one write tags, o boi, oh by the way darkiplier is an asshole in this, so if darkiplier is your boi, sorry - Freeform, this is more of a platonic thing but whatever, uh, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkachipped/pseuds/polkachipped
Summary: the wifi at ego headquarters cuts out and googleplier is left hanging





	Frozen

“Well, this is a problem.” Bim chuckled nervously.

He, Wilford, and Host were standing in Google’s office, staring down at his frozen figure. His normally blue room was illuminated in whitish light coming from Google’s little interface. A loading bar, stuck right in the middle. No animation was looping, he seemed frozen. His dead eyes stared ahead, past the egos, past his open door into nothingness.

“The Host thinks he is frozen. I do not feel any movement coming from him. We should restart him.” The Host spoke up. He went back to softly mumbling as Wilford scoffed. “And  _ how  _ are we supposed to do that? He doesn’t have a  _ button,  _ and if he does, I will  _ not  _ be the one to search for it.” He crossed his arms and stepped back. Bim sighed. “Well, we have to do something, he’s been like this for a week! Host, maybe try narrating him out?” 

The Host stayed silent for ten seconds before inhaling, putting as much force into his words as he could. “Googleplier’s update stuttered, and he froze, but soon the wifi in the building spiked and the update continued smoothly, making Google able to move again.”

...Nothing.

“It didn’t work, Host.” Bim sighed. The Host grumbled. “Stubborn technology beats all. Perhaps we three could move him to somewhere with a  _ better  _ signal.” 

“He weighs a bajillion pounds.  _ I’m  _ not gonna try to lift him. I don’t have time for this  _ fucker  _ anyway, I have an interview ten minutes ago.” Wilford turned to walk off. The Host called out to him. “Before Wilford left, he stopped in his tracks just outside the door. He raised his voice to call out for Darkiplier, then left to his scheduled interview.” 

Wilford rolled his eyes as he got his voice back. “You could have just  _ asked,  _ you know.” 

“You wouldn’t have listened.” 

“Listen here, you-”

_ “Wilford left to his scheduled interview.”  _ The Host repeated more forcefully. Bim watched as Wilford glared down at his legs, carrying him away to the studio. He coughed and adjusted his tie as the room’s color drained and Darkiplier walked in.

“What is it this time?”

“Er, well, Google isn’t moving. And, ah, we kinda need him for a bit, and he hasn’t moved for a week.” Bim forced a fake smile in his presence. Dark raised an eyebrow.  _ “...And?” _

“Bim was suggesting that Dark could somehow unfreeze him. If not, Google would be in this state indefinitely.” The Host tilted his ear toward Dark’s head. Dark didn’t budge.

“Don’t you think I’ve  _ tried?  _ He’s the most productive out of everyone here. Of course I noticed. But no, I don’t know how to deal with him. I unplugged him, so you’ll just have to wait until he’s out of battery.” 

“Well, how long is his battery life?” Bim glanced back at the frozen bot uneasily.

“Ten years.” 

Bim’s head snapped back to Dark. “ _ Ten years?!  _ How are we supposed to wait that long? Will- will we even be  _ alive  _ that long?” The question that flew out of his mouth shocked him.  _ Would  _ they even be alive that long? How long can someone  _ really  _ pay attention to you? Does this mean Google will be the first to fade out of all of them? 

Dark could see the panic in Bim’s eyes. He backhanded him, and Bim fell to the ground, his glasses cracking. “Hush. I’m sure he’ll unfreeze in due time. You’ll just have to be patient.  _ You’ll need to learn patience to survive around here.  _ Do not come back to this room again.” Dark growled as he walked away. The colors slowly but surely seeped back into the room as Host focused his attention on Bim. “The sting from Darkiplier’s hand quickly faded, as Bim picked up his merely scratched glasses and stood up, unfazed.” 

Bim sighed. “Thanks, Hostie. I owe you one. Maybe there’s someone else who can help?” He asked, rubbing his cheek. “What about Dr.Iplier?”

“The Doctor only works on organic life forms. He isn’t exactly fit for operation on Google.” Host frowned.

“Okay, how about Bing?”

The Host thought for a moment. “I do not see any outcome in which he helps us. He hates Google. If he knew he were stuck in this room, frozen, he’d laugh.” 

“What about Anti?”

The Host’s eye sockets widened at the suggestion. Bim could tell by the lift of his eyebrows. “Even if he excused his toxic personality to help us, his expertise lies in  _ destroying  _ computers, not fixing them. He would make Google worse.”

Bim cursed. There had to be  _ someone.  _ “...Maybe we can call Marvin?” 

“What could  _ he  _ do in this situation?” 

Bim rolled his eyes. “Well, duh. He’s magic! He could  _ magically  _ make google unfreeze.” 

The Host shook his head. “His tricks are mainly illusionary. He couldn’t actually do anything to help.”

Bim nodded. “You’re right. Well, there’s no harm in asking around. Come on, I’m sure we can find  _ someone  _ to do  _ something. _ ” He led the way out of the room, The Host shuffling along behind him. As the door closed, the room grew dark, and Google could see nothing except the glowing blue light of his interface in front of him. He wanted to scream out, to make any type of noise, or  _ sign  _ that he was still conscious, not in sleep mode, but his body refused to move a muscle. He felt his battery life slowly count down, but no one entered the room after Bim and the Host. He heard sounds outside, familiar sounds and sounds he could name immediately, but then one day, the noise casually grew quieter. He wished he could chart the rate of how fast the noise left, but that part of his mind was still frozen. 

Long after it grew completely silent, the door creaked open. No light followed, however, and Google could not make out who was at the door.

“Google? You in here, old man?” 

It was Bing.

The figure stopped in his tracks as he spotted him, and then rushed inside. His glasses were off and he laughed as his eyes began to glow orange. 

“Wow… It really is…  _ you.  _ Everyone thought you were dead. That’s what Dark told us. He told us you were dead and no one questioned it. Well… we  _ all  _ questioned it, but you know how Dark is! He’s not exactly cool with us  _ not  _ doing what he says.”

Google didn’t move. Even if he could, he wasn’t sure if he would. What was Bing doing? Why was he being so neutral to him? No, not neutral… the word was…  _ nice.  _ Why did Bing come in here when he was told not to? And  _ why in hell  _ was he talking like that?

It’s as if he… matured. Can an android even  _ do  _ that?

Bing squinted at Google in confusion. “You’ve really been frozen for  _ this  _ long, with no sign of unfreezing? Well, you’re never gonna unfreeze  _ now,  _ there’s no more wifi in this abandoned mess.” He laughed sadly. Abandoned mess? Just how long had he been in this room, anyway?

It was weird looking at him without his sunglasses. He sat down in front of Google, and ruffled his hair. “I’m not even sure if you can  _ hear  _ me. I mean, I know when  _ I  _ freeze up, I’m still aware of what’s happening, but we aren’t exactly the same type of android.”

He moved closer, studying Google himself. “You’re really dusty. And you have a lot of worn down patches of synthetic skin. Maybe next time I’ll bring a duster.” He smiled. This whole situation would have made Google freeze up  _ again  _ if he wasn’t already in the state. So, the Egos moved buildings, and Dark simply  _ left  _ him here? To rust and rot in his own damned office? Why hasn’t a  _ human  _ come to get him yet?

He wished he could ask Bing these questions, but Bing went on to talk about what they were doing now, the progress they’ve made in taking over the channel. How Dark now considers him a better asset to the ‘team’ ever since Google ‘died’. Technically, he said, they still own the building, but Dark wouldn’t tell them why he wouldn’t sell it.

And now he knew.

“I guess… he doesn’t want everyone else to waste time trying to fix you? I don’t get it. You were so useful before, why doesn’t he want you around anymore? I mean, sure, I used to hate you, but now that I don’t see you as often, I suppose… I realized how dumb I was being. I’m an experimental AI, I was young back then.” 

Google felt something in his head, screaming that he wanted to kill Dark. What was that feeling? He’s never had it before. He focused on this, trying to figure out what the headache was as Bing continued to talk. Did it mean that he was going to unfreeze? Or was it an… emotion?

He was pulled out of the thought as he saw Bing get up to leave. “I should really go, he’ll know I’m gone if I’m not at the next meeting. I’ll… try to come back sometime? And maybe I’ll bring something that can help you out of there.”

Bing is going to  _ meetings  _ now?

Just how long  _ had  _ it been? It couldn’t have been more than a decade or else he’d be dead.

The once bright light of his interface had dulled to a dim glow. It must have been longer than he thought. 

Every couple hours it seemed, Bing returned with something new to say. Time passed extremely fast, Google supposed, when you yourself were frozen in it. Everyday he came back, he tried something new, something to make Google unfreeze, but nothing worked. Bing began to doubt that Google was even conscious anymore. 

And every day Bing came back, Google learned a new emotion. 

Boredom. Sadness. Anger. Hatred. Confusion. Annoyance. With each new emotion, Bing made his life more hellish than it had been before.

Then he learned a new emotion: Happiness.

He felt it every time he saw Bing come through the door, a smile on his face, something new to say. A new story about what was happening outside his concrete coffin to share.

“Sorry, I know I’m late. It was really hard to get away from the office. Dark’s starting to suspect me, I just hope he doesn’t find out. He’s been such a prick lately.” Bing continued to talk, and Google learned to recognize this emotion: hatred. He was happy to listen. And this confused him, but after a while, he didn’t care anymore. He was just happy that Bing was considerate enough to entertain him at all, even though he might never get over this sickness.

Now he’s even calling it a  _ sickness.  _ Bing’s humanish qualities were rubbing off on him more than he realized.

He sighed and slumped to the ground.“I might not be able to come back tomorrow. Or the next day. Dark has me doing something, and I won’t be able to get away from him for long enough. But, don’t doubt that I’ll try. I hate it there. It gets so boring, and then it gets hard, and I don’t want to work there anymore, and  _ soon,  _ I’ll have  _ no one  _ to talk to, because you’re obviously dying and there isn’t any power running into this building. There’s the fried generators I tried to revive you with, but, they’re  _ fried,  _ and I can’t buy another one with how little Dark is paying me nowadays.”

“I have my reasons.” A figure said casually.

Bing jumped up off the floor. Google watched as the room’s blueish hue faded into a dull grey. The figure stalked closer, and he could see the blue-red aura surrounding his body grow in anger.

“Dark?! You followed me here?!”

“Obviously. I’m not stupid, Bing, I knew you’ve been coming back here. And that’s all well and good, I don’t  _ care  _ what you do with your spare time, but when you start blowing off your  _ actual job,  _ that’s when I step in.”

Google felt a tightening in his throat. Is this why all the others were so uncomfortable around him? He used to think Dark was average, no,  _ okay  _ was the right term. But now he sees what he  _ really  _ is.

A fucking prick.

“What are you  _ talking  _ about? Man, I’ve done everything you’ve asked me to, I haven’t missed a single meeting, I’ve  _ done the research,  _ I’ve  _ drawn up the reports,  _ what else do you  _ want  _ from me?!” 

Dark’s stare didn’t waver. “You’ve missed a meeting.  _ Today’s  _ meeting. What do I want from you?” He took a revolver out of his jacket pocket. “I wanted patience. I told you to wait before coming here. But now, I want something else.”

Google’s eyes widened as he watched him raise the gun to and press it on Google’s forehead. He could see Bing charge him out of the corner of his vision, but then he heard him yell as he was flown back by Dark’s backhand slap. Wait- his eyes widened. Google could actually feel his eyes- he could  _actually feel._ Now, if he could just get his mouth to move-

“I want obedience.”

_ BANG! _


End file.
